Hunger Games: Demigods
by HarryPotterGeekUntilTheVeryEnd
Summary: What if Katniss and Prim's father never died in the mine accident? What if he just had to leave? What if he was the god Apollo? Katniss got her archery from him and Prim got her healing skills. My third FanFiction.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in the Justice Building to wait for visitors. I was going to be in the Hunger Games. Prim had been drawn, and I volunteered for her. She was only twelve. Only had one entry. Yet the odds were not in her favor. I couldn't let her compete. It would have killed me. So I chose the thing that would kill me literally, but she would live. My mother and Prim walked into the room. Their faces were pale, and Prim tucked in the duck tail at the back of her dress. Prim climbs on my lap, arms wrapped around my shoulder. I tell them what they have to do. Prim can not take tesserae. They can survive with Prim's goat milk and my mother's apothecary. Gale will provide food. "You can't leave again," I told my mother, "Not like when dad died." She looked at me with guilt on her face.

"There's something I need to tell you both," she said quietly. We looked at her in expectation. "You're father didn't die in a mining accident. He's a Greek god."

Prim looked at our mother in utter amazement and wonder, yet all I felt was fury. He wasn't really dead. His "death" had haunted me all my life. It had crushed my dreams, and my mother had not been there for us. She had shut us out in depression. And it wasn't necessary. I could have seen him. I could have heard his voice stop the mockingjays once more. I hadn't even registered the second part she had said. "He's not dead! He's not dead and you made me live with the pain all my life!" I walked up and confronted my mother.

"I couldn't tell you that your father was a Greek god when you were that young!" She told me.

"But you thought that you would wait until I was being sent off to die!"

"I wanted to tell you that he could protect you. He has that influence." She breathed in deeply. "I also wanted to warn you that most tributes also have an immortal parent, so they will influence the games too." "Each games is a fight between the gods for which of their children will win." "If a god is angry at another god, they influence the drawing to make their child a tribute."

"So someone's angry at dad?" Prim asked our mother quietly.

"Likely." She said with a sigh.

"So they made the drawing reap me." Prim whispered.

"How is this possible?" I asked. "What is happening?!"

"Gale's a demigod too," my mother continued, ignoring my outburst.

"Who is our father?" Asked Prim quietly. That was a good question. What was he the god of?

"Apollo. The god of music, the sun, archery and medicine." Said my mother, smiling lightly. "That's why you can shoot, Katniss. And why you can help me with the apothecary, Prim." "And why you can sing, girls. Why his singing stopped the mockingjays." I looked at my mother, and was about to say something to her, when the peacekeepers took her and started to grab Prim.

"Try to win," said Prim as I hugged her tight.

"I will. I promise." I told her, as the peacekeepers pulled her away.

Peeta, the other tribute's father came in and gave me a bag with cookies. He wasn't very talkative, but he said, "I'll make sure the girl doesn't starve." And it comforted me. I wondered whether Peeta was a demigod too. Who would be his mother, the goddess of bread? The thought made her almost laugh.

The next visitor is Madge, who I truly didn't expect. She gave me the mockingjay pin she had been wearing earlier on her dress. I promised her that I would wear it in the arena.

Then Gale came. I ran to give him a hug, and everything feels right. Maybe there had been nothing romantic between us, but I think, maybe if this weren't happening, there could be a chance. "You need to get a bow," said Gale, but I interrupted him.

"You're a demigod too," I said, which I knew he already must know. He nodded.

"My father's Eros," he said, blushing. The god of love. No wonder he was so good-looking.

The peacekeepers came back, and Gale asked for more time, but they said no, and started yanking him away from me.

"I won't let them starve."

"I know you won't." I said to him. Most likely, this would be the last time I spoke to him. I started to say I love you, but the words got caught in my throat. I had to forget. If I was going to survive, I had to not dwell on him. It would be hard.

 _Just telling you, I am totally on Team Gale, so it will probably turn out being that way. Also, I will update my Harry Potter:The Second Generation fanfic soon, I just wanted to mix it up for a little. Hope you like it._


	2. Chapter 2

_I decided to pick it up the night of the interviews, because everything most likely would have happened the same way, except I want to cover who everyone's immortal parent is, and it sounds really fun to write about! Thanks for my review, you encouraged me to write another chapter for this instead of "Petrificus Totalus."_

The girl tribute from district one, with her see-through gold gown is definitely a demigod, I thought to myself. I had done my research, and this was a daughter of Aphrodite. With that blonde hair, emerald green eyes and that tall, lush body. Aphrodite all the way.

Each interview only lasts three minutes. Then a buzzer goes off and the next tribute is up. Caesar truly does try and help the tributes shine, and plays to their strengths, so even the shy ones look desirable. Everyone seems to be a demigod of some sort. The monstrous boy from district 2 is a ruthless killing machine. Ares. For sure. The fox-faced girl from district 5 is sly and elusive. I can't tell who her parent is from looking at her. Or maybe she's purely mortal. I doubted it. There were probably some demigods in district 5 that a god is angry with! The crippled boy from 10 is very quiet. I don't know about him either. My palms are sweating like crazy, but the jeweled dress isn't absorbent and they skid right off if I try to dry them. 11.

Rue, who is dressed in a gossamer gown complete with wings, flutters her way to Caesar. A hush falls over the crowd at the sight of this magical wisp of a tribute. When he asks her what her greatest strength in the arena will be, she doesn't hesitate. She tells him that she's very hard to catch. If they can't catch her, they can't kill her. So don't count her out. Caesar tells her that he wouldn't in a million years.

The boy tribute from district 11 is called Thresh, and his only similarity with Rue is their dark skin. He's probably six and a half feet tall, and built like an ox, but I noticed he rejected the invitations from the career tributes to join their crowd. He might be Zeus. But he might be too humble for that. He comes across as sullen and hostile, which works for him, though it couldn't have worked for me. He answers with a yes or no or just remains silent. He isn't much of a talker, which means he definitely isn't Zeus. Mauve Hephaestus? Yeah, that was probably it. Anyhow, I'm sure there were sponsors lining up for him. If I had money, I'd bet for him myself.

And then they're calling Katniss Everdeen, and I feel myself stand and shake as I walk to the center of the stage.

"So, Katniss, the Capitol must be quite a change from District Twelve. What's impressed you most since you got here?"

I rack my brain for something that made me happy here. I try to be honest.

"The lamb stew," I get out.

Caesar laughs, and vaguely I realize that some of the audience has joined in.

"The one with the dried plums?" Asks Caesar. I nod. "Oh, I eat it by the bucketful. It doesn't show, does it?" He asks. They shout reassurances to him and applaud. This is what I meant by Caesar. He tries to help you out.

"Now, Katniss, When you came out in the opening ceremonies, my heart actually stopped."

Before long, I was twirling on stage, letting my dress engulf me with flames. The audience breaks into cheers. When I stop I clutch his arm. "Don't stop!" He says.

"I have to, I'm dizzy!" I reply.

"Don't worry. I've got you. Can't have you following in your mentor's footsteps," he says. While everyone hoots for the cameras as they find Haymitch, he waves them away and good-naturedly points at me. He asks me about my training score, and the gamemakers tell him that I'm not allowed to say. Before I know it we're on a more serious subject. Prim.

"Let's go back then, to the moment they called your sister's name at the reaping," says Caesar. His mood is quieter now. "And you volunteered. Can you tell us about her?" No, not all of you. But maybe Cinna. I don't think I'm imagining the sadness on his face.

"her name's Prim. She's just 12. And I love her more than anything." You could hear a pin drop in the city circle now.

"And what did she say to you? After the reaping?" Caesar asks.

Be honest. Be honest. I swallow hard. "She asked me to try really hard to win."

"And what did you say?" Prompts Caesar gently. But instead of warmth, I feel in icy rigidity take over my body. My muscles tense as they do before a kill, when I hunt. When I speak, my voice seems to have dropped and octave.

"I swore I would."

"I bet you did," says Caesar, giving me a squeeze. The buzzer goes off. "Sorry, we're out of time. Best of luck Katniss Everdeen, tribute from District 12." I taken a deep breath. I'm so glad that's over. As Peeta's interview starts, I'm not listening. I can hear the audience laughing. That means, maybe he's the son of Apollo too. That sounds kind of strange, when I think about it. Having a brother that I didn't even know about? Having my father have other children besides me and Prim? I can't even think about it. I finally listen to what he's talking about.

"Handsome lad like you, there must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?" says Caesar.

Peeta sighs. "Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping." Sounds of sympathy from the crowd. Unrequited love they can relate to.

"She have another fellow?"

"I don't know, but a lot of boys like her," says Peeta.

"So here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't throw you down then, eh?" Caesar encouragingly.

"I don't think that's going to work out. Winning… Won't help in my case," says Peeta.

"Why ever not?"

Peeta blushes beet red and stammers out. "Because… because… she came here with me." That is just wrong. He could be my brother!


End file.
